Eric and Claire
Eric and Claire is an American animated series created by Craig McCracken that aired on Cartoon Network since October 29, 2016. Info This series focuses on 15-year old Eric McEdderson and his 6-year old ghost friend, Claire (and sometimes their friends) as things go on in Strangon, Ohio. Cast *Seth Green as Eric McEdderson; Nook; The Man *Grey DeLisle as Claire; Emily McEdderson; Tasha the Very First Girl Scout *Mark Hamill as Brandon Hemperger; Bludo *Jessica DiCicco as Brittney Hemperger; Nurse Carrie; Heart Ladybug; Jessica Silverdoe *Rob Paulsen as Michael Stedee; Vacko; Derp *Sean Astin as Brody Malo *Catherine Taber as Darcy Hari; Princess Goodie; Cassandra; Becky *Carlos Alazraqui as Kennedy Turpin; George Duck; Lockear the Pirate Captain *Tom Kenny as Byron Devlin; King Fredrick the Third; Carl Toon; Richard Montez *Dave Fennoy as Mr. Williams *Kath Soucie as Mrs. McEdderson; Mrs. Hienersmit *Brian Stepanek as Mr. Hemperger; Goodhi *Candi Milo as Mrs. Hemperger; Mrs. Dolofonia *Dee Bradley Baker as Rekah; Coco the Pug; Burger Creature; Soupy; Sprinkles the Cat *Khary Payton as Christopher Tally; Keshaun; Coach Kowalowski; Zach; Wasser the Demon *Hynden Walch as Melissa; Jill; The Kiss Fairy *Kevin Michael Richardson as John the Jock; Zolf; Ant I. Toon; Doro the Dirt Spirit *Dan Green as Roger Roather; Deceleration Dimetrodon: The Burgular Beater *Kathryn Cressida as Ahana Asuma *Phil LaMarr as Llamy the Llama; Death the Dragon *Jess Harnell as Heuvos; Makko *Cree Summer as Trixie; Big Mama; Paige the Demon *Mariel Sheets as Elizabeth the Shadow Girl *Kari Wahlgren as Vanna the Bath Ghoul *Billy West Harold; Ben; Dippy the Dog; Wayne Watchez *Tress MacNeille as May; Madame Freakshow, Jot *Greg Cipes as Ryan Heathers; Spider Guy; Jack *Patrick Warburton as Mr. McEdderson; Edward Lightwoman *Frank Welker as Slobs; Rooby-Duude *Tara Strong as Dolly; Carly; Alexa; Kaze the Wind Spirit *Jim Cummings as Spines; Benny Fly; Frog *TBD as Angela *Darren Criss as The Musical Monster *Zach Callison as Chuckie Blue *Ariel Winter as Dacy Van Belt *TBD as Red Elephant *E.G. Daily as Joshua; Billy the Ghost *TBD as Specter *TBD as Donno *TBD as Donna *TBD as Doom *Charlie Adler as Rot the Demon; Fang *TBD as Arcadius the Technoghost *TBD as Astra the Ghoul *TBD as Nathan Bugof *TBD as Girl Scout Leader *Kathleen Barr as Tabby *TBD as Mr. Butchan *Nolan North as Jack Smith *Fred Tatasciore as Takuza the Demon *TBD as Tazina the Demon *TBD as Mizu the Water Spirit *TBD as Ki the Tree Spirit *TBD as Yogan the Lava Spirit TBD *TBD as Kelly Virus *Boogie and Mr. Apochrosi Don't Have Speaking Roles More coming soon... Episodes List of Eric and Claire episodes Graphic Novel Series Eric and Claire (graphic novel series) Film Eric and Claire (Live-Action Movie) Spinoff Eric and Claire: Stories Possible Spinoff Craig McCracken states that he is interested into making a spinoff about Jack Smith. Soon out of the popularity of the character Craig decided to make a three season spinoff called I am Jack Smith. 2024 Revival One and a half years after the cancellation of Eric and Claire, the creator of E&C, Craig McCracken, was thinking about making it have at least ONE more season. However, unlike the previous six seasons, it would be more darker and mature, and will have less humor. It will be way darker than Samurai Jack Season 5 and Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer Season 5, and will air on TNT. The new season is rated TV-MA. He also states that the revival would dig deeper into the past. However, even though it's a revival, it is considered non-canon since Claire already chose to stay with Eric and the others along with her ghost parents. He said it was supposed to be an alternate reality season stating "What If Claire never returned until 5 years later", "What If Brittney is not what people think she is", etc. Reception Critical Response This show has received generally favorable reviews from critics, while highly positive from viewers and fans alike. It received an 8.1/10 on IMDB, an 83 on Metacritic, and 3 out of 5 stars on Common Sense Media. International Titles *Spanish: Eric y Claire *France: Eric et Claire *Italy: Eric e Claire *German: Eric und Claire *Russia: Эрик и Клэр *Japanese: エリックとクレア *Korean: 에릭과 클레어 *Greek: Eric και Claire *China: 埃里克和克萊爾 *Norway: Eric og Claire *Finland: Eric ja Claire *Sweden: Eric och Claire *Poland: Eric i Claire Legacy A parody of Eric and Claire was shown in The Epic Candy Quest as a DVD case. A Robot Chicken episode had a skit parodying Eric and Claire called Guy and Claire. Rick and Morty: Show Invaders featured a parody of the show called Patrick and Clare. Broadcast Merchandise List of Eric and Claire merchandise Mobile App See Eric and Claire: G.R.U.B. Club Video Game See Eric and Claire: Monster Havoc Tropes and Moments W.I.P. Trivia *Eric and Claire takes place in a fictional city of Strangon, Ohio. *Technically, the only people besides Eric that know that Claire's actually a ghost is Brandon, Michael, Llamy the Llama, Madame Freakshow, The S.N.D. Gang, and every supernatural creature living in Carnival Paranormal. Melissa later ends up finding out in "The Kiss Fairy". *Madame Freakshow is claimed as Eric and Claire's arch enemy starting from "Carnival Paranormal", However, Madame Freakshow appears in Claire (Part 1) as a shadow as an easter egg. Also, she is more of an ally in Season 6. *Darren Criss is a special guest star for his portrayal of The Music Monster from "High School Not-So Musical". *There were rumors on the internet that unlike Season 1, Season 2 will become more gruesome, horrorific and graphic, so much compared to a horror film, that it'll move from Cartoon Network to Adult Swim with TV-14 (or even TV-MA) episodes. However, the creator responded to the rumor saying it's false. *It's revealed that 3 people like Pony Tailz: Eric, Zach, and Musical Monster. *Goodhi is a parody of Gandhi. *The show was originally going to be rated TV-Y7-FV, but this was scrapped due to the dark themes. **The another reason for the rating change is due to Cartoon Network finding a TV-Y7 rated scary show "extremely pointless" (even though Courage had that rating) and thought a TV-PG rating was better. Gallery Eric & Claire.png|The teaser of E&C Eric and Claire logo.png|The official logo Carnival Paranormal Scene.png|A scene from Season 2 episode, "Carnival Paranormal" Coco.png|Coco the Pug Emily McEdderson.png|Emily McEdderson Claire (in her disguise).png|Claire (in her disguise) |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Category:TV Series Category:Television Series Category:Cartoon Network Category:Animated Series Category:2016 Category:TV-PG Category:Ghosts Category:Ghosts in television Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Supernatural Category:Mystery Category:Eric and Claire Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Bobbybooboobear's Ideas Category:Traditional animated Category:2022 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:TheLakesideMonster's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:2024 Category:TV-MA Category:TNT Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Animation Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Kids Shows Category:Cartoon Network Studios